Generally, metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) capacitor stacks are created on a semiconductor substrate through a number of processing steps. For example, a dielectric and electrode are formed on a substrate and subjected to a number of processes to alter functional characteristics of the devices and increase longevity. In order to increase capacitance while decreasing a size of the MOS capacitor stacks, new material discovery and testing is required.
When performing research, the alignment of the metal electrode with the active area that contains the dielectric is time consuming and extends the discovery process. In addition, the current shadow mask techniques leave the edges of the MOS capacitor stack exposed. The exposure of the edges can result in edge defects caused through oxidation.
It is within these contexts that the embodiments arise.